


Series Explanation

by OnBrandPancakes



Series: To Hell & Back [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Explanations, eeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrandPancakes/pseuds/OnBrandPancakes
Summary: the explanation for this series i shoulda posted first lmao
Series: To Hell & Back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073162
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Series Explanation

this is a test at my first story! ive had this in my head since quarantine, so i thought id give it a try :) ill be posting snippets that give you insight to the main characters of the story, then we'll jump into the main thing and hope i don't fuck it up entirely :')

**!!!a few things to note!!!**

there are trigger warnings in the story for alcohol, mentions of drugs, violence/torture, gore, and possibly more. this is a pirate au, so these things are expected. if this isn't for u, don't read and be triggered.

this is obviously a work of fiction, so the only characters i own are the ones i made myself. ALSO. this fic does not represent how i view, feel, or would act towards any idol. my work does not represent them. they are their own people and should be respected as such.

this isn't a self insert!!! anan is an original character (oc) that ive had for a while now as well. there will be other characters and kpop groups in here such as bts, mamamoo, exo(ot12), oneus, nct (ot23), loona, bigbang (ot4), and more.

**!!things to know before reading!!**

• stray kids (ot8) is apart of the ateez crew

• there will be lgbtq+ themes and characters. anan is wildly bisexual :D (this is probably a good place to mention that i go by any pronouns ;))

• eurybia is the main goddess of this story. she is the goddess of control and mastery of the sea

• this is based on the movie series pirates of the caribbean with my own twists to it

• there will be inmacuracies in this, so pls don't be too strict with it

**these are the crew member’s bios!**

• hongjoong, captain

° weapon: twin cutlasses and a pistol

° has one eye (right eye). always wears his signature red jacket. is an alcoholic but never gets drunk (stay away from his wine cabinet). doesn't use contractions unless he's pissed. h a t e s r e d c o a t s. a smart mf. nobody: / joong: *smirks in checkmate bitch*

• mingi, quartermaster

° weapon: anything with a trigger

° is seen as an older brother among the crew. was found by hongjoong and became the first to join ateez. is very protective of the crew. trigger happy when irritated. a fockin lightweight. respektful mf. a softie, but u won't see that when he's on duty.

• san, navigator

° weapon: shotgun

° one of the few members of the crew that can read (yeosang, hongjoong, jeongin, and chan and wooyoung to some degree). calm and collected most of the time, but gained sarcasm (tm) after being around yeosang. is insanely caring once he opens up to you. tries to be tuff but is actually soft and everyone knows it. iMmPeCcAbLE aim, yessir 😤💪🏾

• seonghwa, head cook, carpenter

° weapon: kitchen knives and explosives

° the undesignated ship therapist. learned how to use explosives from yunho. if someone starts feeling depressed, seonghwa will somehow appear within the next 2 mins with his spatula (wooyoung tested this). scolds the crew when hongjoong and mingi are busy. mother hen type behavior.

• wooyoung, lookout, rigging monkey

° weapon: twin swords

° a lovable lil shit. is best friends with everyone and would take a bullet for yeosang. joined ateez because of san. loves making people laugh. laughs even in serious situations and makes jokes when things are tense. is the best friend u didn't know u needed. doesn't curse cos he says that's yeosangs job

• yeosang, head doctor

° weapon: pistols or shotgun

° a bad bitch. not the best at comforting people, but he's trying, goddammit. best boi, but he'll never admit that. is smart as shit, and just as sassy. yeosang: *is in bed* / yeo: *wakes up in a cold sweat* did i put the wormwood away?? loves to gossip. is the type to overwork himself and not notice, so jeongin has to remind him to drink water.

• yunho, master gunner, power monkey

° weapon: bare hands, but will use a simple sword when in battle. knows how to use multiple weapons

° if sunshine had a knife. no one outside the main crew knows how he arrived on ateez. mingi's player two. says he can't read, but only felix doesn't believe that. stabs as a warning (but s m i l e s). loves to make people laugh. bipolar.

• jongho, gunner, powder monkey

° weapon: twin sickles

° strong boi complex but we love him regardless. tries his best to be a pillar of support for everyone. doesn't usually do physical contact, but he has his moments. broken sense of humor. believes in fate. didn't truly believe in eurybia until he saw hongjoong guide them out of a particularly nasty storm.

• bang chan, gunner

° weapon: 6 ft bow staff and shotgun

° stubbornly compromising, if that makes sense. feels all kinds of guilt and has emotional baggage, but we'll get to that later. best boi #2. very protective, and very loyal. former captain of stray kids

• changbin, gunner

° weapon: ax or cutlass

° chan's #2. brash when angry. has all kinds of soft spots but it takes a while to find them. is an amazing listener. also shares chan's baggage, but like i said, l a t e r.

• lee know, powder monkey, rigging monkey

° weapon: sabre and a whip

° is one of the best swordsmen on the ship, and you'll often hear him and hyunjin dueling on deck at night. also a very good listener. has a soft spot for animals and once tried to sneak a cat on board. has taken a liking to yunho and usually spends his breaks chatting with him and the other gunners if hes not up on the mast.

• hyunjin, gunner, powder monkey

° weapon: twin Pistols and a sword

° always feels the need to prove himself to hongjoong and chan. friendly, random competitions with wooyoung. has an amazing sense of humor, and is unintentionally hilarious.

• seungmin, assistant cook

° weapon: shotgun

° used to have a slight fear of knives until seonghwa got to him. has been told he's "unusually sympathetic" for a pirate. trades sassy blows with yeosang whenever he and hwa go to visit

• han, gunner, powder monkey

° weapon: blunderbuss and twin daggers

° adventurist (a/n: is that a mf word???) and loves a good bar fight. has incredible aim with throwing knives. positive, and very bright.

• jeongin, nurse

° pacifist

° the optimist yeosang didn't know he needed. feels indebted to hongjoong. loves the crew and considers them the family he never had. hates fighting.

• felix, lookout, rigging monkey

° weapon: shotgun and explosives

° lovable lil shit #2, but more tame. jisung regrets showing him how to work a bomb. he and chan come from the same town, and have ✨accents✨. ">:)"

**Author's Note:**

> i’m running on 3 hrs of sleep and 3 pots of coffee, this is nOt it- 
> 
> negay, thnx for sitting thru that :’)
> 
> song recs if u want them: 
> 
> long flight - taeyong of nct  
> people - agust d (suga) of bts  
> skeletons - keshi


End file.
